Fragmento de los Heroes
by Yahab
Summary: Porque las cosas más extrañas ocurren cuando la mirada de Linkle se entrelaza con los ojos de hielo del Principe de Hyrule. Este fic tiene contenido Zeldokle xD
**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. E** **ste fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Fragmento de los Héroes_**

 ** _.-_-_-__** ** _-_-_-__** ** _-_-_-__** ** _-_-_-._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

La sala del trono estaba en silencio, el ambiente era tan cortante que hasta la más mínima respiración hacia hegemonía en ese sitio. Desde su trono el rey de Hyrule trataba de no bufar como becerro encabritado , justo al centro dos jovencitas yacían acuclilladas, ambas rubias de ojos azules, una de ellas temblando y sudando en frío, en tanto que la otra tenía una cara de fastidio inmenso al verse subyugada de tan "desconsiderada" forma.

— ¡Linkle!— la voz del rey sonó como un rugido. Era la cuarta vez en esta semana, ¡La cuarta! — Mis canas están por volverse verdes, estoy harto de tanta rebeldía. Esta vez vuestro castigo será inmenso ya no estoy dispuesto a tener piedad ni a solapar sus locuras

Miró a las rubias y entrecerró los ojos, ese par de hermanas siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas, la semana pasada literalmente habían levantado una revolución a las puertas del castillo, habían incitado a los campesinos a erguirse en armas, y solamente porque a Linkle le parecía injusto que en tiempo de sequias a los nobles se les diera una ración mayor de agua potable. El rey se había excusado diciendo "Ellos pagan mayores impuestos", pero Linkle era una jovencita cabeza dura y no entendía de razones incluso cuando estas eran justas o verdaderas.

El rey Daphness estaba harto, apreciaba y respetaba al abuelo de las chicas por ser el mejor herrero del reino, pero no por eso aceptaba que las hermanas Smith estuvieran sumiendo a Hyrule en el caos cada cinco minutos.

Nuevamente miró al frente con fastidio, la hermana menor tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba como gelatina, literalmente se había echado al piso en pose sumisa y suplicante, a su lado, Linkle sólo miraba el escenario con fastidio, no era la primera vez que la reprendían por algo pero si la primera vez que sus liadas la habían hecho llegar hasta la mismísima sala del trono.

—Lo… lo.. lo sentimos

— ¡Por qué te disculpas, no hemos hecho anda malo!

—Nada malo ¿eh?— reprendió el rey con ceño fruncido— ya no es de extrañarse que vagabundees por ahí impartiendo "verdadera justicia", pero en esta ocasión incluso yo no puedo pasar esto por alto, habéis intentado robarle a Sir Morgan, esto es un verdadero delito.

— ¡No he robado nada a nadie!, él fue el que nos robó a nosotras, mi abuelo le pago lo justo y él se lo llevó sin dar aviso….

—Eso es mentira— interrumpió una voz melodiosa

Linkle se puso tensa al escucharla, a su lado su hermana menor hundió aún más la cabeza en el piso, el rey suspiró hondo y profundo al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, el chasqueo de las botas y el siseo de la capa invadió la sala del trono, y finalmente un golpe sumamente fino y seco cuando la espalda de aquel joven reposó contra una de las imponentes y altas columnas.

—Es mentira— volvió a repetir haciendo que la expresión de Linkle se crispara.

— ¿Es mentira, hijo?— preguntó el rey levantando una ceja de forma curiosa mientras se sentaba en su trono y acariciaba su cuidada barba blanca.

—Ahora si la habrá liado— musitó Linkle de forma muy bajita— no podía quedarse calladito en un rinconcito ¡como siempre!

Entonces el joven le dedicó una mirada. Desde la distancia la menor de las hermanas Smith alzó un poco la vista para contemplarlo.

Sus ojos fríos como cristal de hielo, su cabello castaño cuidadosamente recogido con el adorno real que siempre llevaba ceñido a la cabeza, sus largas orejas adornadas con preciosos pendientes, su piel pálida y tersa casi como la de un angel, y ese rostro tan característico que no dejaba entrada a las emociones que doblegan a la mayoría de los mortales.

Ese era Zeldaro, príncipe heredero de Hyrule quien por un instante no dejaba de mirar a Linkle, sus ojos azules y profundos de hielo se cruzaron con los azul cielo de ella, en un momento extraño literalmente hipnótico, ambos parecieron reflejarse en la mirada de su semejante, ella en su típico sayo verde acompañada de su curioso gorrito, él en su fino traje blanco de heredero.

El rey debió musitar algo entre dientes y ladear la cabeza lado a lado antes de que el momento mágico se deshiciera. Al igual que ella, Aryll, la hermana pequeña de la susodicha de quien sólo se sabía era más víctima de su hermana que de la propia "injusticia de la monarquía", pues siempre terminaba enredada en problemas ajenos a su voluntad, Linkle la había arrastrado a sus locas tonterías en todo lo ancho y largo del reino. La pequeña rubia se había sorprendido a si misma contemplando al príncipe de Hyrule a quien nunca nadie había visto sonreír, pero que por breves lapsos, literalmente segundos, había visto erguir esa pequeña mueca de cariño hacia su hermana.

—El delito del que se les acusa a las señoritas es verdadero— pronunció Zeldaro en voz seca y cortante, Aryll puso los ojos en blanco, ¿a dónde rayos se había esfumado la magia?

— ¡Mentira!— rugió Linkle haciendo una rabieta graciosa, y Aryll tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura para que no se levantara y fuera a ahorcar al príncipe— Es mío por derecho. — repitió haciendo alusión a ese algo.

El rey negó con la cabeza y le dio nuevamente la palabra a su hijo.

—Según los códigos del reino, cualquier préstamo externo queda doblegado a las condiciones que el prestamista imponga, por lo tanto el acuerdo que se haya pactado entre el señor Smith y Sir Morgan queda al margen de las leyes convencionales que normalmente utilizamos. Según el contrato presentado por Sir morgan , el señor Smith debió pagar su deuda en un lapso de seis días, de no ser así, el caballero tenia derecho de reclamar los intereses de la misma. Parece que las señoritas no lo han entendido todavía, creen haber pagado la deuda de su abuelo pero ésta llevaba vencida más de una semana.

Linkle refunfuñó y le bufó en el silencio, el príncipe Zeldaro desvío la mirada.

— Se les acusa de haber profanado casa ajena, y también del intento de robo del interés pactado en dicho contrato. Aunque básicamente no es una simple acusación, los guardias de Sir Morgan las arrestaron con las manos en la masa justo cuando intentaban fugarse con _el interes de la deuda._

El rey asintió con la cabeza haciando movimientos de arriba a abajo con la misma.

— Dos años y medio de cárcel para ambas— El rey dio su juicio y cruzó los brazos antes de hacer una pequeña señal a los guardias de su corte.

Aryll lloró en el silencio mientras se aferraba al sayo de su hermana. Los guardias se acercaron de forma amenazante, robarle, o en este caso "intentar robarle" a un caballero del reino era un verdadero delito.

—Pero...

La voz del príncipe Zeldaro los detuvo en seco, nuevamente sus ojos fríos se posaron sobre los de Linkle, parecieron emitir una paqueña chispa antes de que su propietario se virara y le diera la espalda.

—Yo no condenaría a las hermanas Smith por esto— espetó en tono gélido, el rey dejo salir un bufido ahogado como si de un momento a otro se esperara el típico discurso de recate — es verdad que han cometido un delito... Sin embargo, más delito ha cometido Sir Morgan, ¡como es posible que un caballero del reino tenga la osadía de tanta bajeza! — Respingó en tono fuerte pero sin llegar a alzar la voz completamente — las hermanas Smith afirman que su abuelo pagó lo justo, eso es una verdad a medias... Parece ser que el señor smith intentó negociar saldando una parte de la deuda, hay mas de un testigo que vio como Sir Morgan aceptaba dicho dinero, sin embargo después pareció retractarse y aun a costa de lo que el herrero había pagado el decidió cobrar los intereses casi por la fuerza.

El rey puso mala cara y gruñó para sus adentros. El susodicho caballero también había cometido una falta, había tomado el dinero del Anciano y a su vez no había respetado los segundos intentos de negociación, se había aprovechado de la inocencia del abuelo de las chicas.

—Déjenlas libres— clamó el príncipe haciendo que los guardias se retiraran. — ya que ambas partes cometieron una falta esto se resolverá con una audiencia.

No dijo otra cosa, nuevamente el silencio invadió la sala del trono , con cierta rabia Linkle se resignó a perder una partida en la que se le habían acabado las jugadas, dio la media vuelta y tomó por un brazo a su hermana Aryll. Aunque sus ojos centelleaban cuando cruzó la puerta y Zeldaro estaba seguro de que no dejaría el tema por la paz hasta haber recuperado su pertenecia.

Antes de que su hijo también saliera de la estancia el rey lo detuvo con la mirada , ordenó a los guardias abandonar la sala del trono, y entonces, carraspeó pidiendo atención debida. Como pocas veces en su vida, Zeldaro se hizo el desentendido, aunque por mucho que lo disimulada su padre había logrado ver ese leve sonrojo incluso de reojo.

—Te vi

Y simplemente lo soltó así como si nada.

— Y no me des la espalda que te sigo viendo— gruñó aunque con cierto ápice de burla.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres, padre— habló él con tono neutro.

—Defiendes a la pequeña revoltosa a capa y espada. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?, pones ojos de borrego cada vez que la tienes enfrente, podrás engañar a otros pero no puedes engañarme a mi, te traje al mundo hace más de veinte años se leer todas y cada una de las facciones que ocultas bajo tu mascara de hielo.

Tragó saliva sin poder devolverle la mirada, literalmente también lo atrapado con las manos en la masa pero no tenia el valor de admitirlo.

— Además... No pierdo de vista cada uno de tus moviemientos, siempre tienes la coartada perfecta para lograr que salga ilesa hasta de los más bochornosos enredos.

—Padre aun siendo rey considero que tiene demasiado tiempo libre. ¿Cómo puede pensar que actuó en favor de alguien así como si nada?... Yo... Sólo hago lo que creo correcto— ocultó los nervios y caminó hacia la salida.

El rey gruñó con cierta gracia.

—No trates de volverme tonto Zeldaro, en serio que ya te vi, ella te gusta.

Pero se fue sin responder nada, cuando salio de la sala de trono lo único que sabia era que tenia la cara ardiendo al tope.

.

 **~-***-~. ~-***-~.~-***-~**

Esa mañana fue imposible para los guardias quitar el asedio que había impuesto Linkle frente a la puerta de Sir Morgan, se había quedado ahi enfurruñada gruñendole a todo mundo. Aryll suspiró con cansancio aunque casi se atragantó con ese suspiro cuando las puertas de la casa del Sir se abrieron y vio salir se ahí a quien menos esperaba .

El príncipe Zeldaro salio de ese sitio con paso firme, llevaba en mano un saco de rupias y una carta, al llegar a la parte externa extendió la misiva ante las chicas. Linkle hizo puchero al verlo y él le devolvió el saludo dándole un goloecito en la cabeza con el papel que llevaba en mano.

— Buenas y malas noticias para ustedes.

— ¿Malas?— Aryll parecía preocupada ante eso.

—Hemos reprendido a Sir Morgan por haber tomado lo que no le pertenece. — clamó entregando el saco de rupias con el dinero que pertenecía legítimamente al abuelo— sin embargo, ustedes tambien tartaron de tomar algo que ya no les pertenecía, y la deuda aun existe, me temo que el Sir esta en derecho de quedarse con el interes de la misma. Dicho esto...

Miró a Linkle y haciendo caso omiso a su mirada entregó las cosas a la menor de las hermanas.

— Me temo que las negociaciones se quedaron en un acuerdo intermedio, él las perdona por haber entrado a robar a su casa, el reino esta en obligación de perdonarlo por haber sido tentado ante dicho mal acto. Así mismo ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por lo que se ha perdido. Lo siento, pero veanlo por el lado bueno no cualquiera se libra de casi dos años de cárcel después de haber ofendido a un Sir de alto rango.

—Pero ... ¡es una verdadera basura! ¡Cómo se atreve!— rugió ella de forma cabrada ante las palabras de su alteza.

Zeldaro la miró con ojos fríos pero curiosamente no carentes de expresión alguna como solían ser naturalmente.

—De la basura me encargo yo, mi damisela. — espetó mientras se alejaba, se perdió entre las calles del barrio noble dejando tras de si esa atmósfera de misterio.

—Sabes Linkle... Creo que si es un príncipe lindo.

— ¡Lindo mis cuernos! Sólo es un chico mimado

— Pero parece que tú le gustas, él siempre se porta amable contigo, y menos mal que siempre llega justo a tiempo para salvarnos.

—No te confundas, se burla en mi cara, en serio le encanta hacerme enojar, no necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Eres muy mala con él.

— Odio que me trate como si fuera una chiquilla inmadura.

—Pero básicamente eso es lo que...

— ¡Silencio!— gruñó con fastidio, hizo mohines y con resignación abandonó ese sitio para volver a casa. Zeldaro parecía haber dejado todo en claro, no podrían recuperar su pertenencia sin antes antentar contra las reglas del reino.

Esas eran malas noticias.

Después después de un rato el mal humor se esfumó sólo para dejar paso a la tristeza.

— ¿No podremos verlo de nuevo?— la voz triste de Aryll la hizo alzar la mirada.

—Tranquila...— musitó abrazándola por la cabeza— lo recuperaremos, ya se me ocurrirá alguna buena idea.

—Y si le pides al Príncipe...

—Cualquier idea menos esa. Zeldaro no logra entender que la riqueza no lo puede comprar todo. A mi no va a comprarme con eso.

—Linkle…

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Aryll sabes que mi corazon esta ocupado completamente por otro.

—Y ese otro, ¿Es alguien a quien conozco?

—No lo creo— rechistó con una risita.

Se perdieron bajo las nubes del horizonte, sin comentar nada más al respeto sobre el asuntillo, aunque Linkle aun no podia creer que el príncipe de Hyrule se hubiera quedado prendado de ella, él, el imponente heredero, el frío guerrero que no sonreía ni en el día más soleado, incluso se preguntaba constantemente si no se habría vuelto loco o habría perdido la razón tratando de cumplir uno de sus caprichos.

Suspiró largo y tendido, incluso ella no podía negar una cosa, el hecho de cuando sus miradas se cruzaban sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago, aunque definitivamente no podia ser amor ni nada por el estilo, conocía bien ese sentimiento y las emociones que este contraía.

Un aullido lejano desterró el silencio de aquella caminata, Linkle sonrió al escucharlo, su Lobo Plateado parecía haber madrugado ya que no solía vagabundear por ahí mucho antes del crepúsculo, de alguna manera sintió necesidad de dejar a Aryll para ir a encontrarlo pero la anterior noche había sido cansada y casi no tenia fuerzas.

.

 **~-***-~. ~-***-~.~-***-~**

Cuando el crepúsculo cayó el héroe predilecto de Hyrule ya casi había terminado su ronda, cruzó los edificios con paso veloz, seguro y firme. Se detuvo sobre una cúpula alta admirando el paisaje de "su plaza", "su ciudadela","la ciudad de todo un reino que le pertenecía", sonrió de forma ávida, ese era su santuario. Ningún otro héroe merodeaba aquella zona, no mientras él no lo permitiera, ese era su sitio y no compartía.

Y desde tiempos inmemoriales siempre había sido lo mismo, los grandes héroes de Hyrule cuidaban de sus propias zonas, las antiguas leyendas los llamaban "Los héroes de la luz" y su legado pasaba de generación en generación dejando en claro que ningún ser oscuro tenia cabida en ese mundo que las diosas les habían legado.

Siempre había sido así y debía permanenecer tal y como estaba.

Pero el Lobo Plateado era un héroe como pocos, él sabia cosas que el resto de los elegidos ni siquiera intuía, y se pavoneaba de forma orgullosa sin dejar que nadie entrara en su territorio ni siquiera otros héroes los cuales se suponía eran sus aliados.

Sus ojos azules enmarcados por el antifaz Plateado se posaron sobre las sombras del atardecer que recién comenzaba, su gabardina blanca ondeó al compás del viento, y sus botas negras se arraigaron de forma firme sobre la cúpula que lo sostenía, se inclinó un poco antes de soltar una risita discreta.

En los callejones aledaños cierto escándalo comenzaba a hacerse audible. Alguien parecía haberse levantado con la pierna izquierda, cuando el Lobo Plateado fue a asomarse a ese sitio descubrió a la causante de semejante desbarajuste, allí estaba ella, y a sus pies casi una decena de moblins moribundos, los pequeños monstruillos desaparecían entre una nube purpura después de semejante paliza.

Cuando todo parecía retornar a la calma el jefe de los pardillos hizo aparición, rugió de forma furica al ver a su escuadrón literalmente desarmado y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra la joven guerrera, unos ojos realmente molestos lo recibieron nada más al escucharlo junto con la exclamación sonora **"Ancient Art"** que para muchos de su especie significaba una muerte segura, la espada legendaria que se invocó ante el comando hizo su trabajo muchísimo antes de que el gran moblin siquiera pudiera darse cuenta.

Cansada y aturdida finalmente se retiró del sitio. El Lobo Plateado Irguió una ceja y la vio refunfuñar mientras se alejaba, entonces él también suspiró con cierto ahínco.

La escena mas extraña que alguna vez se hubiera plasmado en las calles de Hyrule estaba ahí presente, una pequeña heroína que se alejaba mientras el otro héroe solitario la seguía discretamente.

La observó caminar por las calles con su caperuza verde esmeralda, la siguió entre el silencio de la ciudadela hasta que la vio detenerse sobre un tejado solitario y sentarse en ese mismo sitio, las horas pasaron y el crepúsculo dio paso a la noche, la luna iluminó su rostro dejando ver un semblante nostalgico, entonces él se posó a su lado y ella levantó la cabeza para verlo.

—Buenas noches _my lady_.

—…..

—Qué extraño, ¿y vuestro corcel legendario?

Ella suspiró hondo acentuando ese malestar que la había carcomido los últimos días, solamente la presencia del chico podría haber sido su medicina ante tan difícil dilema.

—Hola lobito, parece que comenzaste antes de tiempo. — saludo finalmente cambiando la dirección del tema.

— Estaba enfadado...— espetó de forma cortante.

—...— ella irguió una ceja, era inusual que el Lobo dijera eso, solía ser tan alegre, y a ella le encantaba verlo de esa manera, lo miró de reojo recordando su semblante feliz y juguetón mientras corría por las calles de la ciudadela y el viento danzaba sobre sus cabellos castaños.

—Tenía que desahogarme con alguien— prosiguió mientras posaba sus ojos en ella, corroborando que también llevaba puesto su antifaz y el camuflaje mágico que impedía ver su identidad verdadera, todos lo héroes usaban ese hechizo antiguo pues a pesar de ser entre si aliados preferían mantener la privacidad de sus vidas ordinarias— he pateado a tres ladrones y a un caballero.

— ¡A un caballero?— exclamó poniendo los ojos como platos.

—Se ha portado grosero con una damisela

—Todos los nobles son un asco.

—Oye!— gruñó de forma graciosa pero ofendida.

— ¿Qué?, no me vayas a decir que eres noble, eso sí que no me lo creo.

—Hemos hablado sobre esto Paladín, nada de comentarios sobre nuestras identidades ¿quieres que te relegue de tus derechos?

Negó de forma efusiva con la cabeza y con gracia dio un saltito seguido de una vuelta curiosa para abrazarlo por la espalda, él simplemente rodó los ojos, le recordó con la expresión de sus zarcas pupilas que no deseaba una relación mas allá de que habían establecido como compañeros, y aun así se preguntaba como era que había llegado tan lejos con ella, recordaba claramente el primer día en el que la había visto, le había gruñido con la mirada de manera amenazante sin contar que días después casi la había matado tratando de hecharla de su ciudadela.

Pero entonces había ocurrido….

Lo que alguna vez creyó que jamás ocurriría.

La había visto desplegar el Ancient Art de la profecía, y había sabido desde entonces que su deber era protegerla y guiarla a donde fuera que la guiara su destino.

Cierta noche cuando se había visto sobrepasado por sus enemigos, no entendía como ni de donde habían salido tantos stalwolfs, el "Ancient Art" que era su marca de héroe le clamaba que aún no era el momento para revelarse, y él como fiel súbdito de sus instintos había obedecido incluso contra su lógica. Esa noche había visto a la muerte de cerca, pero Paladín Esmeralda lo había seguido hasta ese sitio y haciendo uso de su propia "marca de héroe" le había salvado la vida.

Lobo Plateado nunca olvidaría ese momento, el preciso instante en que la espada legendaria había danzado al ritmo de aquella espadachína, un calor intenso como fuego abrazador había envuelto su alma, llenándola de múltiples sentimientos, alegría descontenida como si después de siglos hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela, y al mismo tiempo un terror profundo que se paseaba de la mano de una funesta profecía.

 _"Cuando la espada Maestra volviera al mundo ser_ _í_ _a el tiempo de luchar para desterrar terribles desgracias"_

Bajo la terrible promesa de que un mal mayor volvería a sus tierras el héroe solitario se había visto sobrepasado ante semejante carga, había aceptado que Paladín Esmeralda se quedara a su lado sin saber siquiera que el hilo rojo que los unía se convertiría en un lazo de amor verdadero, aunque ese lazo había enrollado primero en la cabeza y el corazón de la joven dama, quien desde un primer instante se había quedado prendada del joven héroe.

Paladín amaba todo lo que Lobo Plateado significaba para ella, conocía de pies a cabeza los antiguos escritos, y desde que su marca de héroe había despertado había soñado en que algún día pelearía lado a lado con el que según las profecías llegaría convertirse en su eterno compañero, una unión respaldada por las antiguas leyendas. Al inicio había tenido cierto miedo, le asustaba de sobremanera que llegado un punto no pudiera llegar a quererlo como se suponía estaba escrito, mas sus dudas se había disipado desde el mismo instante en el que lo había mirado por primera vez a los ojos, y desde entonces lo había amado con locura, amaba su cara boba y libertina, su cabello siempre revuelto, su carácter salvaje y atrozmente posesivo, entender que por poco y la mataba no mermaba sus sentimientos en absoluto, pues al contrario de ello le había fascinado esa forma tan devota en la que protegía su territorio.

Su relación no siempre había sido tan pacífica y de vez en cuando aún le causaba gracia recordar cómo habían sido esos primeros días en los que él parecía gruñir casi de todo al entender que ahora tenía "una compañera", tampoco olvidaría la primera vez que se convirtió en su " _My Lady_ " pues aunque eran dos simples palabras no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la llamaba de esa manera, pues aunque Lobo lo ocultara ella sabía que le había tomado cariño.

Un viento semi cálido invadió la noche, Lobo Plateado negó con la cabeza al sentir que lo estrujaban demasiado fuerte, más aun así sonrió al percibir que los últimos actos de su compañera habían desterrado la oscuridad de la Ciudadela al menos por ese día.

—Cuenta la leyenda que el Paladin y la Arquera siempre van de la mano— insistió ella de forma juguetona.

—Yo no pretendo ser el suplente de la Arquera My Lady, y lo he dicho cientos de veces, no saldría con una chica que no se atreve a cambiarse el nombre, con semejante título cualquiera pensaría que eres un chico, quizás un guerrero en sus veinte.

—Moooohhh— le gruñó, le pico las costillas de forma malvada y después se dio la vuelta dejando ver su enfado.

El rechistó ante el daño recibido aunque no por eso dejaba de carcajearse ante la reacción de su compañera.

— _Palad_ _í_ _n Esmeralda_ ha sido el título de todos y cada uno de mis antepasados y no pienso cambiarlo sólo por el hecho de que haya nacido chica.

— ¿A si…? Pues yo no le veo la lógica, lo que nos distingue son nuestros Ancient Art no el nombre que nos cargamos como Heroes.

— ¿Y qué clase de suplente es " _Lobo Plateado_ "?, no tiene nada que ver con tus antepasados.

—Es porque pareces muy segura de entender que yo soy el descendiente de la Arquera.

—El héroe de la ciudadela siempre ha sido el mismo, ¿Por qué habría de ser de otra forma?

Lobo Plateado se guardó la respuesta, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era su marca de héroe, el hecho de que aun después de años no hubiera podido despertar en plenitud su Ancient Art lo tenía un poco más que irritado, Paladin Esmeralda quizás fuera cuatro años más joven y se la pasaba pavoneado con la Espada Maestra en todas y cada una de sus batallas.

Suspiró con fastidio ante la idea, bueno, al menos tenía algo que ningún otro héroe tenía, si había algo por lo que su nombre había recorrido kilómetros ganado fama era por la forma tan particular con la que luchaba, para sorpresa de todos (excepto de quienes recordaban las leyendas de antaño) el joven héroe había renacido como un mago nato, en un mundo en donde la magia se había vuelto casi un mito el hecho de que una persona hubiera nacido consagrada con semejante don era algo extraordinario y maravilloso, un hecho digno de levantar admiración entre el resto de los héroes.

—Otra forma…. — musitó sintiéndose acomplejado.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ser un Lobo?

— Porque yo quiero ser como el Lobo del Crepúsculo, un verdadero héroe y…

—Un mito de la vieja escuela. — lo interrumpió sin pensar demasiado, el chico gruñó y le dio un empujoncito.

— ¿Y ti que te pasa, ¡eh!?, te pones loca cuando se habla sobre la nobleza, te fastidia el hecho de que uno de los más grandes héroes hubiera sido precisamente el Rey de Hyrule— rechistó, pero ella se dio la vuelta, caminó por los tejados tratando de dejar de lado el asuntillo, no le gustaban los nobles, aunque jamás podría revelarle a Lobo la verdadera razón de su antipatia pues sabía que tacharía sus razones de niñerías.

—Siempre es lo mismo…. Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que fue él mismo quien impuso su propia leyenda, seguramente reescribió la historia para confundir a su propio pueblo.

—No lo hizo. Pero no discutiré eso. ¿Qué pasa contigo y ese rechazo cortante?

—Nada…

—Pondrás el grito en el cielo el día que te confiese que me llamo Zeldaro…

.

 **~-***-~. ~-***-~.~-***-~**

El alarido que sonó aquella noche había sido el más agudo y aterrorizado que Lobo Plateado hubiera escuchado en su vida, Paladín Esmeralda literalmente había despertado a medio Hyrule entre sus lamentos de pánico, estaba claro que no concebía semejante idea, casi podría haberse puesto más loca de no ser por el hecho de que a los segundos siguientes a la revelación Lobo había estallado en un mar de carcajadas, había sabido entonces que su eterno compañero le había tomado el pelo y que sólo lo había hecho con curiosidad de ver la reacción de la heroína.

Después de ese día no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, aunque después de tres jornadas ella misma se había arrepentido de su propio muro del silencio, cierta tarde sin poder soportarlo más había corrido a refugiarse en sus brazos, se sentía tan deprimida y agobiada, las razones de su mal humor aumentaban día con día mientras pensaba en un método eficiente para poder recuperar ese algo que había perdido.

El pensamiento se volvió aún más irritante cuando Lobo volvió a recordarle sus penas mientras preguntaba inocentemente _¿_ _En d_ _ó_ _nde hab_ _í_ _a dejado a su compa_ _ñ_ _ero?_

Nuevamente esquivó la pregunta.

Odiaba no poder contestar, pero la respuesta a aquella incógnita inevitablemente traía consigo el secreto más íntimo de su vida como heroína. La oscuridad oculta en su corazón se dio rinda suelta mientras maquinaba la manera de como _robarlo,_ mas aun así, esa ansiedad quedaba aplacada cada vez que miraba los ojos azules de su compañero, no podía permitir que este incidente se llevara lo mejor de ella, lo único que deseaba era que su "Lobito" jamás se enterara de aquellos negros pensamientos.

Sin duda alguna el héroe de plata era su luz propia, un alma guardiana que la cuidaba incluso de ella misma…

 **…**

Bajo la protección de las intrincadas calles de la ciudadela, el joven héroe se deslizó como una sombra, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que ocurriera ese incidente de Linkle, no soportaba ver su cara triste cada día a las afueras del castillo, y literalmente le había lanzado una advertencia de muerte a Sir Morgan, pero el caballero era listo, se había escondido tras sus lacayos asegurándose de tener siempre a su lado testigos confiables, sabía perfectamente que el Lobo no atacaría a ningún inocente, y que por supuesto, no haría nada que perjudicara su imagen como héroe de la ciudadela.

De alguna manera Sir Morgan conocía su punto débil, la sangre le hervía en rabia cada vez que pensaba en ello, tenía ganas de darle otra paliza, mas aun así no se atrevía a tanto pues el solo hecho de pensar en que sus acciones le arrebataran la confianza de su pueblo lo destrozaba por dentro.

El caer del cuarto crepúsculo en esa semana llenó su mente de nuevas ideas, sus botas azabache resonaron sobre los tejados del castillo mientras con confianza y sigilo se internaba en "su otro santuario". La ventana de una de las habitaciones reales se permanecía abierta, el Lobo entró ahí con naturalidad, dejando que la habitación del príncipe lo acogiera casi con cariño, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire perfumado de la estancia, la esencia de su casa le recordó que más que un héroe él era un heredero de un reino poderoso, el dueño de una responsabilidad que hubiera aterrado a muchos a otros.

El pensamiento se acentuó en su cabeza, los ojos alegres y siempre juguetones del Lobo se cubrieron bajo una capa de azul cristalino y profundo como el hielo.

—No necesito a ese caballero en mi Reino— bufó mientras el camuflaje del hechizo antiguo se desvanecía, el héroe se fue a dormir pero el príncipe permaneció despierto, Zeldaro repasó nuevamente en su mente los sucesos de aquel día, con gracia y distinción adoptó su porte orgulloso, recogió su cabello hasta dejarlo completamente liso y colocó el adorno real sobre su cabeza.

La perfecta mascara.

Quizás el Lobo le daba la libertad que siempre había anhelado, el derecho de reír y soñar como cualquier otro chico de su edad lo hubiera hecho, y de vagabundear a sus anchas por las tierras que literalmente le pertenecían. El problema era que Hyrule no necesitaba a un chico cualquiera, el reino necesitaba del gobernante siempre frío y calculador que lo había guiado a través de los siglos durante casi toda su historia.

Sinceramente no le molestaba, estaba orgulloso de ser Lobo Plateado y de que _el "Ancient Art" del H_ _é_ _roe de la Ciudadela_ lo hubiera elegido, pero también se sentía sumamente feliz siendo Zeldaro y simplemente Zeldaro, amaba a su pueblo casi como a nada en su vida...

Casi…

Hacía tiempo que cierta campesina le había arrebatado lo que por muchos años creyó que sólo era suyo. Su corazón.

No entendía ni porque pero la personalidad de Linkle lo volvía loco, ella tenía todo lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado en su futura reina; fuerza, perseverancia, amor por la justicia casi imbatible. El único problema era que era extremadamente impulsiva, hasta cierto punto era tan impulsiva que le recordaba a su compañera Paladín Esmeralda en ese aspecto.

Rio mentalmente ante el pensamiento, Linkle y Paladín eran lo más opuesto que podría haberse imaginado, una era guerrera por naturaleza lo miraba con ojos de depredador a tal punto que eso lo excitaba, en tanto que la otra lo trataba con un amor casi eterno y desmedido, y entonces pensaba:

— "Podría haber amado a Paladín tal y como dictan las profecías, si tan sólo Linkle no se hubiera robado mi corazón primero"…. "Soy un extraño príncipe masoquista"

Y lo seguía cavilando...

¿Como era posible que amara a semejante revoltosa?, incluso había llegado a pensar que de verdad se había vuelto loco por el simple hecho de que le gustara tanto la forma en la que ella lo trataba, simple y sencillamente era... Desafiante.

La sonrisa boba desapareció de su cara cuando sintió aquella presencia cerca, nuevamente adoptó su pose fría y calculadora. Desde las sombras unos ojos escarlata lo miraron curiosamente, Zeldaro asintió sutilmente con la cabeza dándole el pase a su santuario. Pronto, una sombra ágil atravesó los ventanales para internarse en el recinto y posarse a sus espaldas con una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¿Majestad?

—Mi paciencia se agota... —Clamó con voz fría carente de sentimiento— Quiero a ese caballero fuera, y quiero que lo que robo sea devuelto a donde pertenece.

Se viró para ver de frente a su invitado, los ojos escarlata nuevamente lo miraron, Zeldaro no supo descifrar que clase de emociones expresaban, aunque muy en el fondo siempre lograba encontrar esa chispa de cariño, le hizo una seña con la mano invitándolo a que saliera del sitio oscuro.

Entonces el joven Sheikah se acerco a su amo, era un poco mas bajo que el heredero del reino aunque su sola apariencia imponía presencia de una manera curiosa, tenia el cabello completamente albino y el tatuaje representativo de su tribu enmarcándole el ojo izquierdo, el atuendo de guerrero que llevaba encima le confería un poco más de autoridad y las vendas que cubrían parte de su rostro lo hacían verse aún más misterioso a los ojos de cualquiera.

Su nombre era Impa, _la espada_ predilecta del principe Zeldaro, su guerrero más confiable, y por supuesto su verdadera mano derecha, era como su conciencia y también su guía en ese mundo.

Con un gesto asertivo dio a entender a su amo que entendía la razón de su rabieta.

—Se me acaban las opciones, Impa...

—Corrección joven amo, al Lobo se le acabaron las opciones, es quizás tiempo de que el príncipe mueva a sus piezas de ajedrez en la partida.

Zeldaro irguio una ceja, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato.

Lo sabia. Lo había sabido desde un inicio, ésta era una misión para el heredero, aunque de alguna forma muy dentro de si mismo había tratado de negarlo renuentemente, porque cuando el príncipe salia de caza inevitablemente rodaba más de alguna cabeza.

Esa noche mientras su mente volvía los recuerdos de los pensamientos que había consagrado durante sus paseos por los tejados, supo plenamente que jamás habría podido ser de otra manera.

.

 **~-***-~. ~-***-~.~-***-~**

El quinto día esa semana fue quizás el más raro de toda su vida, la noche pasada Impa, quien también era su espía predilecto, le había confirmado la naturaleza exacta del objeto hurtado.

Se puso en marcha esa misma mañana, no creía que fuera verdadero, pero al pisar los establos de Sir Morgan confirmó que algo familiar yacía dentro de aquel recinto, _eso_ , o más bien dicho _é_ _l,_ era un ser al que conocia, lo supo desde el primer instante en que cruzaron sus miradas.

Y por primera vez en muchos meses el joven heredero de Hyrule abusó de su título y de su sitio, Sir Morgan gruñó en su fuero interno cuando el príncipe del reino le pidió que le vendiera dicha pertenencia, podría haberse negado de no ser porque Zeldaro había llevado consigo a la crema y nata de la nobleza en una de sus "visitas amistosas". Y al igual que Lobo Plateado noches pasadas, Sir Morgan se vio acorralado contra la única debilidad que podría haber tenido, reacio a manchar su imagen al negarle el preciado objeto al mismísimo príncipe, se desprendió de la pertenencia sin remedio alguno.

Zeldaro jamás olvidaría la mueca torcida de rostro, la expresión de rabia que había tratado de ocultar el Sir incluso después de que el príncipe y su comitiva se despidieran. Aquello por lo que Linkle había luchado con garras y dientes ahora le pertenecía de forma plena, caminaba a su lado se forma mansa y orgullosa , sabiendo que aunque no llevasen el camuflaje antiguo podían reconocerse como aliados de toda la vida.

 **...**

Y cuanto más pasaban las horas la intriga lo mataba por dentro, ¿podria ser posible que estuviera equivocado?

Fuera o no verdad lo que sentía dentro de su alma, estaba seguro de algo, no siempre las cosas podrían ir y venir de manera gratuita y oportunidades como ésta rara vez se presentaban.

Vagabundeó de forma pensativa de un lado a otro en la sala de su biblioteca, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se detuvo frente la pared principal adornada con un enorme cuadro, alzó la vista para posar los ojos en la imagen de aquella persona, justo ahí, retratado con orgullo yacía el siempre noble rey de Hyrule, antiguo Lobo del Crepúsculo y héroe de numerosas leyendas.

— ¿Debería hacerlo, abuelo?

Zeldaro sabía que le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y esas alturas incluso creía poder ver una sonrisa de aceptación en el rostro de oleo que representaba al Rey Link del pasado, era su imaginación de eso estaba seguro, y también estaba seguro de que los consejos de Impa habían tomado el sendero correcto, ya era tiempo de que dejara descansar al _H_ _é_ _roe_ para poder hacer valer la voz del _Pr_ _í_ _ncipe_ tal y como era debido.

.

 **~-***-~. ~-***-~.~-***-~**

Esa tarde Aryll estaba fuera de la herrería preparando la limpieza, a diferencia de su hermana solía levantarse cuando el sol despuntaba sobre la pequeña colina, era un día precioso sin rastro de nubes en el cielo, llevó una mano a su rostro para cubrirse de los rayos matutinos que el astro rey le brindaba, fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido conocido, ladeó la mirada y por un camino aledaño vislumbró un par de siluetas.

Su rostro brilló con encanto al ver al joven Sheikah y al semental acercarse, y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó la escoba tirada para ir a despertar a Linkle , la joven aun estando en su tercer sueño pegó un brinco de la cama, se vistió de forma torpe y bajó a la pequeña explanada de la herrería para confirmar lo que habia oido.

Al inició ninguna de las dos reconoció plenamente al mensajero, solamente sabían que era un Sheikah porque habían visto a los de su raza varias veces durante sus paseos, sin duda alguna el tatuaje del ojo con la lágrima era inconfundible hasta para los más despistados del reino, incluso para ellas aunque nunca hubiesen visto un Sheikah albino.

—¡Arión!— gritó su nombre ***** con alegría mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello, por un instante sintió que lloraría al tenerlo nuevamente cerca, hundió la cara en sus crines sintiéndose reconfortada después de varios días de tenerlo lejos.

No soportaba la idea de que literalmente lo hubieran "secuestrado" de aquella manera y había estado muy preocupada por su amado compañero.

Linkle sonrió aún más cuando de forma amable el ser desconocido le ofresio las riendas, estuvo a punto de tomarlas cuando el joven por inercia se detuvo.

— ¿No siente curiosidad, joven Dama?

—Un poco sí. ¿Quien ha sido nuestro noble héroe?, ¿a caso tu joven guerrero?, la nobleza de la raza Sheikah no tiene limites.

Impa río de forma nerviosa ante el comentario.

—No precisamente, es mi señor quien le envía este regalo. Y de hecho joven dama creo que debería leer esto antes de aceptar cualquier cosa. — clamó de forma nerviosa al ver las ansias reflejadas en los ojos de Linkle por recuperar a su caballo. — creo entender que el amo puso cierta condición para que yo pudiera devolverlo.

—Entonces, ¿no me devuelven a mi Arión como un regalo?— clamó un poco intrigada

—Sí y... no— nuevamente tragó saliva, no podía creer que lo hubieran metido en semejante lío.

De su alforja sacó una carta estampada con el sello real de la familia a la que pertenecía, Linkle puso los ojos como platos al ver el emblema del rey adornando el centro, sin pensarlo demasiado arrebató el papel al Sheikah y lo abrió de forma casi desesperada.

…

 _Mi adorada Dama, mis m_ _á_ _s respetuosos y cordiales saludos._

 _Antes que nada espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, mis m_ _á_ _s sinceras disculpas por no haber podido recuperarlo en el tiempo debido, pero como bien recordaras_ _ **el inter**_ ** _é_** ** _s de la deuda_** _fue reclamado legalmente, y de igual manera, he debido recuperarlo como las leyes mandan._

 _Espero no te moleste demasiado este atrevimiento._

 _De hecho creo que podr_ _í_ _amos llegar a tener un peque_ _ñ_ _o problema. No es normal que el pr_ _í_ _ncipe del reino regale un corcel tan caro a una dama sin antes haberla cortejado como es debido._

 _De tal forma le suplico que acepte el obsequio como s_ _í_ _mbolo de compromiso, s_ _é_ _perfectamente que en ocasiones anteriores ha rechazado mis insistentes propuestas de matrimonio, pero mi coraz_ _ó_ _n s_ _ó_ _lo puede pertenecerle a usted mi bella dama y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a uno de los sentimientos m_ _á_ _s preciados que tengo en la vida._

 _Linkle. Es probable que no est_ _é_ _s preparada para aceptar semejante responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, m_ _á_ _s sin embargo me temo que tampoco pienso dar a torcer mi brazo tan f_ _á_ _cilmente. Te devuelvo tu caballo solamente si a cambio aceptas ser mi prometida, no te pido que te cases conmigo en una semana, ni en un mes, ni siquiera en un a_ _ñ_ _o, ese siguiente paso podemos darlo cuando te plazca, lo_ _ú_ _nico que deseo es tener la seguridad de que forjaremos dicha alianza en el futuro._

 _No te preocupes, si no est_ _á_ _s preparada para dar respuesta inmediata mi mensajero Impa estar_ _á_ _encantado de cuidar a tu corcel mientras tanto….._

Ni siquiera siguió leyendo, sentía que la sangre se le había cumulado en su cabeza, lo último que alcanzó a ver de reojo en aquella carta fue la despedida que dictaba:

" _Con amor sincero, el pr_ _í_ _ncipe Zeldaro_ "

Seguida de la firma del heredero de Hyrule.

Al pobre Impa le escurrió una gota de sudor helado desde la sien hasta los hombros y simplemente rio de forma nerviosa cuando vio entrar a la joven dama en modo de combate. Linkle se puso a hacer berrinche mientras hacia la carta pedacitos y la lanzaba al viento.

 **—** **¡** **ZELDARO!**

Rugió su nombre varias veces pero Aryll suspiró de forma despreocupada, sabía que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría, sabía que su alteza terminaría por encontrar la manera de atrapar a su hermana, en cierto modo no estaba muy segura de sí sentir alegría o tristeza ya que la relación de Linkle y Zeldaro podía llegar a ser confusa en forma desmedida, mas un así, de lo único que estaba realmente segura, era de que el príncipe con la mirada de hielo jamás se hubiera atrevido a semejante osadía de no ser porque sus sentimientos eran sinceros y sobrepasaban a su calculadora y brillante mente lógica.

El resto de la tarde Impa tuvo que lidiar con furia de la "damisela", mientras Linkle refunfuñaba que no pretendía ser comprada con su propio caballo, llamó a Zeldaro hasta que la garganta le quedo ronca, más aun así, el príncipe no se presentó ante ella a pesar de que estaba relativamente cerca.

 **…**

Desde la copa de uno de los árboles más frondosos El Lobo Plateado miraba con gracia la escena, irguió una ceja y suspiró de forma triste cuando vio a Linkle romper su carta.

—En fin…— musitó un poco herido— aunque sabía que quizás pasaría…. Deberé aprender de la experiencia, la próxima vez le pondré mis palabras bonitas al inicio, así al menos las leerá antes de mancillar el papel y arrojarlo por los cielos.

Sonrió nuevamente desde la distancia, no entendía por qué pero pensaba que hasta enojada ella se veía bonita.

Sus ojos de Lobo se clavaron por instantes enteros en el corcel de pelaje pardo y negro, incluso aunque no llevara el camuflaje antiguo sus ojos lo habían delatado a la primera, estaba seguro de que era el caballo de Paladin Esmeralda, lo que no entendía muy bien era ¿Por qué Linkle lo tenía?, y desde esa mañana que lo había rescatado su mente se había vuelto loca haciendo numerosas y complicadas conexiones

¿A caso sería posible?

Su corazón creyó no poder resistir la emoción desmedida, tampoco quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones al respecto, aunque de igual forma estaba seguro de haber ganado algo valioso ese día, Linkle no podría negarse a su propuesta de matrimonio ya que eso literalmente significaba renunciar a su corcel de por vida.

Suspiró de forma graciosa mientras veía a su joven dama corretear al pobre de Impa como una loca, menos mal que se trataba de un Shikah pues cualquier otro mensajero seguro que si hubiera muerto en semejante encargo.

Sus ojos se perdieron en al escena mientras trataba de vislumbrar las cosas próximas en el futuro, también se preguntaba si Linkle realmente llegaría a darse cuenta de que el caballo llevaba prendado en el cuello su anillo de compromiso, o si tal vez la gema de la joya seguía brillando en ese sitio a la luz de la luna esa noche cuando Paladín Esmeralda y su equino compañero salieran combatir las hordas de la oscuridad que en últimos tiempos amenazaban la seguridad de Hyrule .

Fuera como fuera ahora sabía que su unión estaba verdaderamente predestinada, jamás hubiera pretendido obligarla a que lo amara como Zeldaro, pero desde el momento en el que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los Arión había nacido en su corazón la pequeña esperanza de que algún día cuando descubriera la verdad lo quisiera al menos como a Lobo Plateado.

.

.

...

.

 **N.A.:** Arión: nombre de un caballo de la mitología Griega, su nombre significa "más valeroso".

Realmente no pude encontrar una version masculina de Epona que me satisficiera y tampoco quería utilizar alguna otra que hubiese leído antes. Creo que el nombre es lindo aunque sigo abierta a sugerencias. X)

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

 **.**

 **Hola hola !** y bienvenidos dean al " **Zeldokle _Challenge_** "

...?

El temino Zeldokle fue usado por primera vez en la historia por **IA,** quien tiene todos los derechos de autor repsto al mismo xD, y se refiere expresamente a la relacion Zeldo X Linkle (respectivamente hablando ya que Zeldo no es nombre oficial)

jajaja ok. ok, no, no, ya basta de la tonteria. Bueno si xD el termino si lo inventó nuestra amiga IA (gracias IA nos ahorras la jaqueca mental)

Y como iba dicendo ¡bienvenidos al Reto/challenge Zeldokle!, asi es, este pequeño One-Shot nacio de un reto, se suponia que tenia que ser un Drabble pero quienes me conocen entenderan muy bien el porque termine haciendo un One-shot, me cuesta tanto decir todo en pocas palabras y para poder decir "Te Amo" a veces requiero de hasta dos o tres parrafos enteros x)

...

saliendo un poco de eso, espero que le haya gustado, fue un verdadero reto colocar una trama más o menos firme en un espacio tan pequeñito, y esto definitivamente no fue como otros One-Shots que habia hecho en el pasado en donde por "default" ya tenia pilares de trama de los propios juegos de la franquicia.

 **¿Que se puede contar de esto?**

*Bueno pues para empezar es plenamente **AU** , aunque como se dieron cuenta tenemos una referencia casi directa a Twilight Princess. Le he cambiado el genero a casi todos xD exeptuando al rey, a Aryll y al abuelo Smith, incluso Epona es corcel y no yegua :V

* El texto entero es un Cameo de mi otro Fic "Twilight GAMES" xD pues como se habran dado cuenta las ropas que utiliza Lobo plateado son exactamente las mismas de que usa Zilant, lo unico que ha cambiado es que en lugar de usar su mascara de Dragon kabuki lleva un atifaz plateado.

*Mi inspiracion para esta ocasion nacio de la serie de **Miraculous** asi que trabaje más o menos bajo la misma premisa: dos heroes legendarios enredados en una relacion romantica algo tonta en donde: _ella ama su identidad de héroe pero él esta enamorado de la identidad real de ella. **  
**_

 _*_ Y bueno no creo que haga falta señalar porque decidi llamarlo "Fragmento de los Heroes", ya que literalmente es un mero fragmento de una historia que se formuló en loca cabeza x)

 _..._

 **Y si pudiera convertirlo en fic completo** habria varias cosas que cambiaria, comenzando por el nombre de Linkle el cual senti que estaba bien cuando acepte el reto, pero ahora despues de jugar una parte de Hyrule Warriors Legends ya no estoy muy segura del todo, de hecho me hace gracia que el propio NINTENDO afirme que es "la version femenina de Link" pues nunca en la vida habia visto una cosa más opuesta de lo que puede ser nuestro amado heroe, xD xD xD, entonces quizas si seria su opuesto pero no presisamente su version femenina. **  
**

De igual manera en el fic se ha quedado como Linkle (para resguardar nuestra salud mental)

y si tuviera que cambiar otra cosa definitivamente seria la profundidad de la trama e incluiria la explicacion de porque Lobo es tan agresivo con otros heroes y porque Linkle no se lleva nada bien con la nobleza xD

No estoy segura de si alguna vez adapte este pequeño One-Shot a un fic mas extenso, pero para quienes tiene duda de si Zeldaro cumplio su cometido, la respuesta es **SI**... jajajaja asi que Linkle terminó comprometida y más tarde casada "por la fuerza" y quizas entonces aprendio a amarlo incluso antes de corroborar su identidad como heroe. xD

...

En fin.

no prometo nada porque ya tengo demaciados proyectos en espera, y hablando de eso **Aviso para mis lectores de Camino a Hyrule** (si es que a alguno tuvo el valor de leer este desbarajuste jajaja), tengo un proyecto personal pendiente asi que es posible que no pueda publicar en el lapso de tiempo que se espera, una sincera disculpa por esto ya que de por si el fic habia tomodado publicaciones irregulares, es probable que retome poco despues de Mayo dado que estoy teniendo compliaciones de tiempo abruptas y horrorosas.

Sin más por el momento gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic Zeldokle XDD y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto o más como yo disfrute escribiendolo :)

 **P.D:** no le dedique mucho tiempo asi que si ver errores sientanse con la libertad de señarmelos :D


End file.
